VPBE
, 2019 |Caption = Sett told us that we must rise above the past if we wish to have a future... so we built giant robots to do it. |Highlights = * New Champion: * Lore skin: * Lunar Revel 2020 skins ** Mecha Kingdom skins ** Legendary skin: * Dragon World 2020 skins * Guardians of the Sands 2020 skins |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * * * * * * * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Mecha Kingdoms 2020 profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms 2020 Mecha Kingdoms 2020 Event Pass profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms 2020 Event Pass Mecha Kingdoms 2020 Event Prestige Points profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms 2020 Event Prestige Points Mecha Kingdoms Draven Border profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Draven Border Mecha Kingdoms Garen Border profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Garen Border Prestige Mecha Kingdoms Garen profileicon.png|Prestige Mecha Kingdoms Garen Mecha Kingdoms Jax Border profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Jax Border Mecha Kingdoms Leona Border profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Leona Border Mecha Kingdoms Sett Border profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Sett Border Mecha Kingdoms Draven Chroma profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Draven Chroma Mecha Kingdoms Jax Chroma profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Jax Chroma Mecha Kingdoms Leona Chroma profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Leona Chroma Mecha Kingdoms Sett Chroma profileicon.png|Mecha Kingdoms Sett Chroma Craggle profileicon.png|Craggle Flutterbug profileicon.png|Flutterbug Tocker profileicon.png|Tocker Blown Away profileicon.png|Blown Away Surf and Urf profileicon.png|Surf and Urf Season 2020 - Split 1 profileicon.png|Season 2020 - Split 1 Masters Challenge Season 5 profileicon.png|Masters Challenge Season 5 The following Emotes have been added to the store: Charge Up! Emote.png|Charge Up! Let Me at 'Em! Emote.png|Let Me at 'Em! Transform! Emote.png|Transform! NOT AGAIN Emote.png|NOT AGAIN Season 2020 - Split 1 - Iron Emote.png|Season 2020 - Split 1 - Iron Season 2020 - Split 1 - Bronze Emote.png|Season 2020 - Split 1 - Bronze Season 2020 - Split 1 - Silver Emote.png|Season 2020 - Split 1 - Silver Season 2020 - Split 1 - Gold Emote.png|Season 2020 - Split 1 - Gold Season 2020 - Split 1 - Platinum Emote.png|Season 2020 - Split 1 - Platinum Season 2020 - Split 1 - Diamond Emote.png|Season 2020 - Split 1 - Diamond Season 2020 - Split 1 - Master Emote.png|Season 2020 - Split 1 - Master Season 2020 - Split 1 - Grandmaster Emote.png|Season 2020 - Split 1 - Grandmaster Season 2020 - Split 1 - Challenger Emote.png|Season 2020 - Split 1 - Challenger Master's Challenge Season 4 Emote.png| Master's Challenge Season 5 Emote.png| The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Mecha Kingdoms 2020 Ward.png|Mecha Kingdoms 2020 League of Legends VPBE Practice Tool Some changes are coming to the Practice Tool.RiotJag on changes in Practice Tool * Spawn Jungle Camps are now split into: ** "Spawn Jungle Camps and " ** "Spawn Jungle Camps and " * New "Fast Forward 10min" button. * New "Suicide" button. * Target dummies: ** Health reduced to 1,000 from 10,000. ** Armor and magic resistance to 0 from 100. ** New "Add 100 Max HP" button. ** New "Remove 100 Max HP" button. *** The target dummy gains increased size the more it has, with the maximum size capped at 10,000 health. ** New "Add 10 Resistances" button. ** New "Remove 10 Resistances" button. * New "Fully Stack Runes" button, which fully stacks: ** Precision Legend runes ( , , ) ** ** Domination Vision runes ( , , ) ** Domination Hunter runes ( , , , ). Champions ; - New champion Teamfight Tactics VPBE Upcoming Client * Match History improvements in recording matches.Match History for TFT next week Champions ; * General ** Recall voice over lines restored. ; * ** Phantom Hits now properly triggers Grandmaster's Might and apply Grandmaster's Might stacks. ; * ** Cooldown and mana are no longer cosumed if the target dies before the animation finishes. ; - Gameplay Update * ** Whenever the enemy team loses sight of Wukong for at least 1 second, he shields himself for against , lasts for X seconds after being revealed. * ** Renamed Wuju Strike from Crushing Blow. ** Mana cost reduced to 30 from 40. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Now refunds its cost if it kills a unit. * ** Renamed Warrior Trickster from Decoy. ** Now dashes at 1200 speed on cast rather then blink. ** Dash distance increased to 350 units from 100. ** Clone duration increased to 3 seconds from . *** Stealth duration unchanged at seconds. ** Clone now look's identical to Wukong's animation state on spawn and animates if the S'' key is pressed. ** Now casts in the direction of cursor rather than where '''Wukong' was facing. ** Clone can now basic attack for % AD}} and apply on-hit effects, prioritizing the last enemy Wukong damaged. *** Clone now gains and bonus attack speed if cast prior to Warrior Trickster. ** No longer deals magic damage on clone death. * ** Damage type changed to magic from physical. ** Tertiary target range check increased to 400 units from . * ** bonus attack speed duration is now paused while active. ** Can now cast abilities during Cyclone, cancelling the ability. ** Tick rate reduced to 1 per seconds from 1 per . *** Damage per second unchanged. ** AD ratio increased to from . ** Bonus movement speed changed to 30% at all times active from . ; * ** Voice over lines restored. * ** Voice over lines restored. Teamfight Tactics Arenas * Brand new Arena skins based on Ionia, Bilgewater, Star Guardian and Blood Moon.Arena skins Teamfight Tactics Bilgewater Arena Concept 01.jpg|Bilgewater Arena Concept Teamfight Tactics Blood Moon Arena Concept 01.jpg|Blood Moon Arena Concept Teamfight Tactics Ionia Arena Concept 01.jpg|Ionia Arena Concept Teamfight Tactics Star Guardian Valoran Park Arena Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Valoran Park Arena Concept Skins * Unknown skin for .Bellissimoh on a Twitch Skin * Elderwood skin for .Elderwood Ornn Concept Art * Prestige Edition in early 2020.True Damage Senna Prestige Edition Early 2020 Ornn Elderwood Concept 01.jpg|Elderwood Ornn Concept 1 Ornn Elderwood Concept 02.jpg|Elderwood Ornn Concept 2 Ornn Elderwood Concept 03.jpg|Elderwood Ornn Concept 3 Ornn Elderwood Concept 04.jpg|Elderwood Ornn Concept 4 Ornn Elderwood Concept 05.jpg|Elderwood Ornn Concept 5 Senna PrestigeTrueDamage Teaser 01.png|Prestige True Damage Senna Teaser Champion Roadmap ;New Champions : The following teasers may or may not be intended to be taken literally, and may provide hints to the champion rather than their development.Champion Roadmap: Octorber 2019 * Whimsical Non-Human Jungler * Edgy solo-lane melee carry ;Update Schedule Champion Update Schedule # and - Visual and Gameplay UpdateFiddlesticks and Volibear VGU Fiddlesticks Update Concept 01.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept 1 Fiddlesticks Update Concept 02.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept 2 Fiddlesticks Update Concept 03.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept 3 Volibear Update Concept 01.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 1 Volibear Update Concept 02.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 2 Volibear Update Concept 03.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 3 cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes